Love Is For Me
by Lila Blue394
Summary: A collection of drabbles just random things that pop into my head.
1. White Knights Riding Away on a Dragon

_**A/N: **__so yeah this is a new set I'm doing. And I'm looking for prompts. You have an idea please feel free to send them my way._

_**Characters: **__wee__**!**__Dean, wee!Caroline, and of course the Impala. _

_**Summary:**__ When Caroline was eight she met a little boy that she would remember for a lifetime. _

_**Category: **__Comfort _

_/White Knights Riding Away on a Dragon/_

_She was a small child and mostly kept to herself Bonnie tried peeling her out of her shell but it was hard going. No one knew what went on in her head what made her green eyes sparkle and shine like tiny gemstones. Caroline did. Like most little girls she dreamed of a prince on a white horse that would swoop down and rescue her from her misery. He would take one look at her and would know what was wrong all he had to do was _look _at her. Something most people did not do these days. It was easy to look over a little girl that plastered herself to the wall trying her hardest to look as inconspicuous as possible. But her white knight would happen along one day when she needed him the most. She was a girl that believed in the power of fairy tales. _

_Then one day when the day was long and the sun was just beginning to set setting the world on fire with purple and red flames he came along. She was walking home her mind on other things wondering as it was wont to do. She imagined herself in a pretty green dress that ballooned out around her, her hair was long and in thick braids. She looked out a window in the highest tower of the castle in this day dream and she saw her white knight atop his white horse his golden hair glowing in the bright sun like a crown. Her heart sped up and she knew that he was coming to rescue her from the evil witch. Suddenly her day dreaming was cut short when a group of people shoved her to the ground sending her dreams and her book scattering to the ground._

_Her skinny knees scrapped against the ground and she cried out in pain. She turned so she was sitting on her butt and pulled her burning knees up to her chest diamond bright tears glittered on her eyelashes but she refused to let them fall refuse to let this group of mean girls and boys see her pain. Burying her face in her knees she tried to block out their mean faces and cruel words. Words that sliced her up and down and made her bleed on the inside. Her mind screamed for her white knight and just when she was sure that she was one her own just when she was sure that white knights and their horses never existed her savior came. His voice was a bit high pitched but when she looked up at him and into his bright green eyes, eyes the color of a pond with golden leaves dotted in them she saw the fierceness of his gaze. She was glad it was directed at the group and not her. _

_He yelled at them pushed through the group and held his small hand out for hers. And she knew that no matter how old this boy was he wasn't someone that would turn his back on someone in need. His thumb grazed the back of her hand silently telling her she was okay. He helped her to stand wrapping an arm around her shoulders steering her clear of the group he walked her the rest of the way to her house. And as she watched him walk away and climb into a big black car her belief in white knights was renewed. Only they didn't ride on white horses, no the rode in big black cars that shinned like a mirror its engine that roared like a dragon. Apparently white knights rode dragons and not horses at all._


	2. Hearts Dancing In My Eyes

**_A/N: _**_Seriously people if there is anything you want to see just drop me a line and give me a prompt.., i plan on having a lot of fun until i can get some ideas for 'We Are Broken' so help me stay busy.. :)_

_**Prompt: **__Hearts_

_**Characters: **__Dean/Caroline_

_**Summary: **__Is this what it feels like? Pretty much yeah. _

_**Category: **__Romance maybe a smidgeon of humor._

* * *

><p><em>Hearts Dancing In My Eyes/_

* * *

><p><em>She loved him it no secret all you had to do was look at her when she watched him and since this was all the time there was no way to miss how her heart was in her eyes. It made things a little complicated and it did nothing more than aggravate her. Because all in all it was a bit one sided…or at least that's how she saw it. Sam was always telling her she was wrong -she really hated when he did that- but honestly she couldn't believe her unbelievably tall friend until she heard it from his brothers lips. <em>

_They had taken to her being a vampire relatively well all things considering. She thinks it might have something to do with the fact that she didn't go around biting people and sucking them dry. Well there's that and Dean said, "You're still the same old blondie to me." he had added princess under his breath as he had turned away his never-could-be-replaced smirk. It had made her breath catch and a smile danced across her mouth. _

_She was perfectly happy living her life the way it was. Smiling or at least pretending to- when Dean would flirt mercilessly with other girls- she's a little afraid that she may have actually been snarling if the perturbed look on Sam's face said anything at all. The thing she liked most about her new life with the Winchesters was the traveling. Ever since she was turned she had, had this need to move. She liked going through town after town as they listened to Dean's music (she liked it more than she was willing to tell him) Sam and Dean bickering in the front seat while she tried to hide her smile in the back. _

_She never laughed or smiled as much back home they made her feel light as air and free. She liked the free feeling most of all. Then one day when she didn't think it could get any better it actually did. She kissed him. She's not sure where she got the nerve from could have been Sam or it could have been that please-come-and-save-me look Dean had sent her way when a particularly garish woman was all over him. She had too bright red lips, her pretty blue eyes were hidden behind the layers of purple and black eye shadow. Woman was trying to hard. _

_So Caroline had been prepared to go and save him, she stood up from her seat fixed her shirt like she was straightening battle armor and walked over to them. Dean's eyes were darting every which way looking for an escape a way out when he spotted her. He smiled hugely at her making her breathing speed up a little she reached out for him when she was close enough. Wrapping her fingers in the lapels of his jacket she brushed her lips against his. She heard his quick intake of breath and puzzled at it. Maybe he was just surprised by it is all. She pulled away and looked at the woman and said, "Mine, now go away." the woman was smart she got away as fast as she could. _

_She refused to meet Dean's eyes but didn't disengage herself either. He just had such a pull keeping her locked against his body making her want to stay as close as she could get. This time it was his turn to shock her. She felt his work roughened hand caress her jaw she closed her eyes against the assault of sensation his touch induced. She rode the tide and dared to look into those blazing green eyes with the golden green fleck that's when he kissed her. His full lips dancing over hers his teeth biting and nipping at the corners of her mouth drawing her in for more making it hard to think let alone breath. He pulled away from her a moment later an looked at her again. There weren't enough words to describe what she saw in those depths. _

_Looking up at him through her lashes she had the enough daring to whisper one breathless sounding word, "Mine." she doesn't know where it came from all she knew was that she could stop the utterly stupid and possessive sounding word from slipping past her lips. He nodded once tight and controlled even though his eyes burned with an intensity that makes her stomach do summersaults. He never said anything just crashed his lips to hers again in a way that marked her. He may have never said the words out loud but she was his all the same. _


	3. When the Past Collides With the Present

_**A/N: **this prompt is thanks to Silently Tearful thank you and I hope this is what you were looking for._

_**Prompt: **Past_

_**Characters: **Dean/Caroline, Sam, Elena/Stefan, Damon/Caroline, Tyler_

_**Summary:** it's a past long ago left where it should have stayed. But sometimes your past has a tendency to clash with the present. When it does your left with a choice._

_**Category: **Romance/Angst_

_**Suggested Listening: **"What Part Of Forever" By Ceelo Green_

* * *

><p><em>When The Past Collides With The Present/_

* * *

><p><em>She sits on the over stuffed couch her legs crossed a glass of scotch in her hands. Sighing she moved her legs around the light of the fire glinting off her metallic green dress that rode high on her thighs making the creamy whiteness look peach. Most people like Damon drink to forget she drinks to<em> remember_. The burn from the alcohol reminded her of _him_ of his touch of his kisses how they set her on fire. She has experienced electricity she has experienced sparks but she has not felt fire in a long time. The kind of fire that runs through her veins scorching everything in its wake. She wants the fire again but it is something she should not want because _he _was something she could not have._

_She was lost to reality her mind a whirl her heart thudding violently. Memories of a time when she had everything clouding her vision making her look at the fire with watery eyes. A shadow falls over her and she stands practically leaping on him. His hands roam over her body hitching the dress up making the fabric hiss with the movement. "I'm not him." Damon whispers in her ear. "And I'm not her." She states back isn't that why they do this anyhow. He wants her because for a small fraction of time, she helps him to forget Elena and he helps her to forget Dean. Their lips crash together both full of mindless need to forget for just one moment the people that cause that raging fire to burn inside them._

* * *

><p><em>Dean ignores his brothers bark of, "What the hell are you doing Dean?" as he pulls to a stop just on one side of the train tracks. All they had to do was cross the crossing go a couple of miles and then they would be in Virginia. Is that something he wanted though did he want to drive into that state and go and see her? It has been almost a year since he has seen the pretty, happy blonde girl that despite his best intentions had managed to wiggle her way into his heart. "Dean what's the matter?" Sam his baby brother the same kid he has looked out for all of his life he never knew about Caroline never met her did not even know his big brother had met any other girl that was not a one nightstand or Cassie. <em>

_He sighs and leans to one side so he could pull out his wallet he digs around for that special place where he hides the most important pictures. The one's dad and Sam did not even know he had or kept. There's this picture of his mom in there her bright and happy face beaming out letting the world know she was the happiest woman in the world. Right next to that oh so special picture was one of another pretty blonde it's that one he hands to his brother. Sam takes the picture and stares at for a long time and Dean really whished he knew what was going on in that big brain of his._

_Sam takes the picture of the girl he is shocked that his brother even has this. Despite what he learned about Cassie just about a month ago, he has a feeling that his brother does not carry around a picture of her. However, this girl…this girl was special enough to have a spot in Dean's hiding place. Her blonde hair curled around her face her green eyes danced and she looked genuinely happy. As if it just radiated from her Sam has known only one other person that just seemed to radiate happiness…Jess. She was so happy that she practically danced when she moved. He had a very strong feeling that this girl -whoever she was- would be the same. _

"_Who is this Dean?" he questions his brother handing back the picture and watching the way his brother's finger brushed against the picture. So gentle like he was afraid if he handled it too roughly it would hurt the girl in the picture. "Her name is Caroline Forbes." Dean pauses to look at the picture one more time before sliding it back into the hiding place. "Would you like to meet her Sammy?" he nodded his head because of course he wanted to meet the person that obviously meant so much to his big brother._

* * *

><p><em>She sits up in bed holding the sheets to her naked body her head pounding. It is always the same after they do this thing. Her head and soul hurts and she thinks that she looses a part of her self each time. Damon however, sends electricity through her makes her heart beat faster her breathing hitch she likes the heady feeling he makes her feel. It is not however the same feeling she gets when she was in his arms. No one can ever compare but for almost a year, that is exactly what she has been doing. She has compared everyone she has been with to him they never match up and how could they? It was hard to fight with fire. <em>

_Sighing Caroline drags herself from Damon's bed he is already gone. She picks up her clothes that lay scattered across the room when she has her heels in hand she stands up and sees Stefan in the door way. His golden eyes are sad as he looks at her. She sees anger glinting in them as well but she knows it is not directed at her but at Damon. He really is too harsh on his brother sometimes. "Caroline…" he starts his voice soft making tears spring instantly to her eyes. Damon knows about Dean only in passing Stefan on the other hand knows all about her time with Dean. Knows why she does this thing with Damon why she drinks why she just looks sad all the time. When she had come home, she had confided in Stefan. _

"_Stefan don't…" she pleads softly her voice breaking a bit, "I know you're worried. But I'm fine seriously." He looked at her as if he doubted what she said but he nodded and walked on. She dressed quickly and made her escape. She usually does not do the whole walk of shame but today was different she wanted to go home and crawl into her bed and just sleep for the rest of the day. She slips on her big sunglasses as she walks out of the boarding house half of her mind wondering why all she wants to do is sleep. Deep down she knows why but is not willing to examine it too closely. _

_When she is just a block away from her tiny little apartment that she loves she stops at the crossing light this is where she first met Dean. He had been so young they both had been really but he had looked so world-weary. He was driving that big black car that she has always thought of as his and she had been walking to school with her friends. He had pulled to a stop and so had she their eyes locking making her unable to move. His fingers, which had been drumming a steady rhythm on the door, stopped. It was odd really. She's had never felt that way about anyone before never looked at any one the way she had looked at him never kissed him the way she had kissed any one. He was so different from anyone in her life. So full of energy so full of life his eyes had been fever bright and his smile was electric. When he kissed, he had set her on fire. _

_She took a deep breath and shook herself free of her memories. Sometime she wished that she could just forget him. Wished that he would stop haunting her just let her go. How could she wish that when she could not even let him go? Sighing she slipped her key into the lock and made her way to her apartment. It was small just a studio apartment but she loved because it was hers. Since she was the only tenant at the time she could do whatever she wanted. She could blast her music as loud as she wanted she could dance, scream cry and no one could stop her. In this small space, she could just be her she could be Caroline Forbes._

* * *

><p><em>Dean has always seen the road in two different ways. One it was an escape. When he was on the road, he could run away from his memories he could be free and detached. Sometimes however it was not an escape. The second way he thought of the road was that it could be the epitome of loneliness. He didn't usually feel that way when he had someone with him. He didn't feel that way when Sam was here or when she used to ride with him. However, there were always those times it just seemed too much. He pulled to a stop before the sign that said, 'Welcome To Mystic Falls! Home Of The Spartans' seriously what was he thinking he should just leave her alone he had left her for a reason after all. What was the point of waltzing back into her life now? For what so he could drive right back out and crush her all over again? <em>

_He shuddered at the memory of her on the floor sobbing as he had walked away. She hadn't know that when he got to his motel room that he had trashed it destroyed the room flung lamps into the wall and put a few holes in it with his fist. She did not know any of that maybe he should leave her alone now. "Dean…hey man you alright?" he looked into his brothers hazel eyes clouded with worry. What could he say to that? He was supposed to be the strong one he was not supposed to falter in his steps he was supposed to show his brother the way. How could he do that when the way was paved with land mines and deep fissures just waiting to swallow him whole? He threw the Impala into drive and stomped on the gas there was no going back now. He had driven all the way here and he couldn't turn back now._

* * *

><p><em>She had showered and changed -of course, she was wearing one of his shirts it no longer smelled of him but it was a nice reminder. She sat down on her cou<em>_ch in front of her TV but she didn't turn it on instead she pulled her feet up under her and grabbed her photo album that sat in a place of honor on her coffee table. As she flipped through the pictures she smiled at some frowned at others and down right cried at one. She pulled it from its protective cover running her fingers over the glossy picture she smiled a watery smile._

_It was a picture of him and her; he had his arms around her waist a blazingly goofy smile plastered on his face. His eyes danced as she looked up at him. She did not recognize the girl that stared at him her heart in her eyes a smile that astounded her. It had been so long since she had looked like that girl. So young and carefree the girl in the picture had never experienced the kind of pain that cut up all her insides the kind that made her bleed and made her so unbelievably tired. Closing the album with the picture safely tucked away she felt like she was closing a book on her life. _

_Wiping away a few errant tears, she got up and walked over to her kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a beer a bit too early in the morning for this but this was her house and that was okay. No one here to tell her she was behaving badly. She was startled by a knock on the door and laughed a little at her own reaction. Taking a swig of the cold as ice beer, she walked over to the door and yanked it open not bothering to look in the peephole. _

_Hindsight and all that jazz she should have. She was a strong girl never passed out never faltered in the face of danger and blood unless it was Dean. (She had almost fainted that one time he was in the hospital.) This time…this time however, she dropped her bottle not even hearing it crash to the floor as her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground. She had never expected to see him again and yet here he was standing in her doorway._

* * *

><p><em>Okay so he never expected that sort of reaction. Oh, he knew he would get something but more on the lines of a door slamming in his face or a punch or something just not…just not this. "Caroline!" he barked as he reached for her just barely keeping her from bashing her head against the doorframe. He slipped his arms under her legs and around her waist and hefted her up. She felt lighter than he remembered as if she had lost too much weight. He could feel her bones through the thin layer of clothing. <em>

_Gripping her closer to his body he stalked over to her bed and laid her gently down brushing away a stand of hair away from her face he looked at her. It was the first time he had seen her in a year she looked tired dark crescent moons under her eyes. "Well…" Sam trailed off his eyes scanning the small studio apartment that was littered with all the things that made Caroline…well Caroline. "I wasn't expecting her to pass out." yeah neither was he. "Is she…is she okay?" he nodded unable to speak at the moment it killed him to know that he had done this to her. _

_He was thankful when her unconsciousness turned into a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned as he sat in a chair beside her bed every now and then her pale hand dancing across the bed like she was reaching for someone pleading for someone to come back to not leave her on the floor crying like a baby with a broken heart. He, of course, knew that it was he she was reaching for. She made a pitiful mewling sound in her sleep and that's when Sam decided to stock up her fridge saying, "She doesn't have much to feed an ant much less your stomach." He tried to smile at his brother's attempt at levity but he was afraid that it came out more as a barring of teeth than an actual smile. He heard the soft click of the door, sighing he settled himself deeper into the chair. He won't move until she woke up._

* * *

><p><em>She woke in slow degrees turning onto her side she curled into a ball willing away the headache that was forming just between her eyes. She knows he's still there she can practically feel his green eyes boring into her back. He was supposed to stay gone he had said he was never coming back that this situation was permanent. This was what he wanted not her. So why then was he here now? "What do you want from me Dean?" she winced at the raspy voice she barley recognized as her own. "Caroline…" without moving the rest of her body she slashed her hand violently through the air cutting him off. "No you said we were done, that this was it, that you could never see me again so why are you here now?" <em>

_She was supposed to have moved on. Moved on to greener pastures and all that crap but she hadn't she had been in a stand still for a year never really moving forward just staying the same. Finally she got enough nerve to look at him it surprised her to see the dark crescent moons under his eyes he hadn't been sleeping he looked more tired than when she had last seen him. What happened to him after he had left what has his life, his world done to him now. "I'm sorry Caroline, your right I shouldn't have come." damn right he shouldn't have come. She almost laughed at the lie she was so willing to tell herself. _

"_Just…" she sat up; tossing her legs over the side of her bed she gripped her forehead in her hand. This was so much harder than it should be. She can't have him so why was he doing this to her now? "Please…just go." she murmured so softly she was surprised he had even heard her. She heard the chair scrap against the wooden floor and his boots scuffing as he walked away. She wouldn't turn and look at him she wouldn't watch him walk away, couldn't watch him leave her again even if it was her asking him to leave this time. When she heard the soft click of the door she finally turned to see him gone. Tears clouded her vision, what had she done isn't this what she wanted? For him to come back for him to set her afire again. She walked over to the door pressing herself as close as she could get she looked through the peephole and saw nothing he was already gone._

_She ran to the window wondering what the hell was going on in her mind she wanted him to leave yet she couldn't bare the thought. Looking out the window she saw him leaning against the Impala. The beauty was still his and was as gorgeous as ever and he was here he hadn't left yet. He was talking to someone that had a bag of groceries. Whatever it gave her some time. She ran to her closet and grabbed the first pair of clothes that she could find and dressed as fast as she could. She was so distracted she didn't even hear the roar of the Impala as it drove away. Bolting down the stairs she came to a sudden stop her hand on the door knob. What was she doing? Something she should have done a long time ago. She threw open the door and stepped out into the sunlight only to see the Impala half way down the block._

_She stood there on the side walk her hands hanging limply down at her sides her heart twisting. She was too late, he had come back for whatever reason and she had missed her chance. Barefoot, hair a mess and not caring one wit she climbed into her car and drove to the one person's house she could always go to the one person she could talk to and knew he would understand._

* * *

><p><em>Despite his brother's protest that thankfully didn't get to loud -even if he did look like he was building up to it- he had decided to stay he was going to talk to this Caroline. It wasn't his business he knew that didn't stop him from wanting to help. He had seen his brothers face as he watched Caroline sleep some pretty heavy shit had gone down between those two. And while he was curious about that there was a real need to help the fragile looking girl on the bed. He wanted his brother happy and somehow he knew that Dean could be happy with this girl. <em>

_So that is the reason he's just standing there as she burst out the door and watches the big black car drive away. He sees the diamond bright tears clinging to her long eyelashes the way she just stands there her arms limp at her sides. She bolts for her car and drives off but Sam knows she's not going after Dean body language says more than words ever could. There has to be a way out of this murky water there has to be a way for his brother to find some peace to find happiness there just hast to be a silver lining in the heavy dark cloud that hangs over them. There just has to be._

* * *

><p><em>Did Damon hurt her again is that why she is here sitting across form Stefan his golden eyes dark and sad? Did she have to damage control was she needed else where more than she was here? So many questions and so little answers Elena pulls her feet up under and waits. She has become very good at waiting it's a game she knows how to play well. Is that sad or has she just gotten to old for this? "There's something you should know Elena." If he's going to tell her about Damon and Caroline then he sadly mistaken in thinking she doesn't already know. It's not as well kept secret as everyone thinks it is. True Stefan and Caroline never told her that her best friend was sleeping with his brother.<em>

_Didn't mean she didn't know. "…Caroline is acting a bit erratic these days." well isn't that the understatement of the year. Caroline hasn't been herself since she came back from wherever it is that she went. It was one secret that Caroline was willing to take to the grave. She didn't understand that something had happened to her friend while she was away. Whatever it was seemed to be slowly killing her. "Does this have something to do with Damon?" She asks hesitantly. _

_She knows that Caroline confided in Stefan knows that she told him of the past she wants kept hidden. She's a little upset that Caroline felt like she couldn't confide in her but had chosen Stefan instead. Like Stefan her best friend had a real need to keep her safe from all the evils in the world. She appreciated the effort but you couldn't protect everyone all the time. But they could help Caroline in fact they needed to the once happy blonde wasn't doing a very good job of protecting herself any more. _

"_I think…I think its time you tell me what you know." Stefan looks away from her as if he was scanning the house for any sign of his brooding brother. "I don't…I don't know everything but I know enough." Elena sits there quietly waiting for the answers. She knows he feels like his betraying Caroline's trust but there was no getting around she needed help and Elena needed answers in order to do that._

* * *

><p><em>No matter how much she wants to cry she won't so she sits on Tyler's bed her head in his lap as he cards his big hand through her hair. He didn't comment on how she had arrived at his house hair every which way and barefoot just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he led her through his house and into his room. Something she was very thankful of. <em>

_She used to wonder if she had never met Dean if the natural course of her life would have led her to Tyler. She thinks it would have he's good for her takes care of her. But she won't worry over what if because she did meet Dean and she lost her heart to him and no other man could ever compare could never replace him in her heart. She brushes his hand away and sits up. "You're too good for me Tyler." She whispers looking away from him and out his window. "It's not to late Care. If you had never met this guy that has you so upset now, you know we would have ended up together." he murmured putting a voice to her errant thoughts._

"_You're probably right. But it's to late for us Ty, he's already there in here…" she says putting her hand over her heart. Her resolve already building had he left yet was there a chance for them yet? Could she still find him, tell him she was stupid, find out why he was here? Was it too late? She turned towards the man that she has called friend since they were kids what did life have planned for them all. He surprised her, after all this time he shouldn't Tyler was never willing to give up. He clasped her face in his big warm hands and pressed his lips to hers. _

_She felt fire works at his touch but it wasn't the same it didn't have the same effect. Fireworks just couldn't compare to fire. So she pulled away and looked into his eyes and saw the hurt lurking there even if he tried to hide it. "I'm…I'm so sorry Tyler so sorry." she stumbles over the words already edging off the bed and towards the door this was so a bad idea she needed to go now. She dashed out the door and down the steps ignoring his shouts for her to stop. She has to be the cruelest person to ever exist. She climbed into her car the tears she had so valiantly fought against breaking loose._

* * *

><p>"<em>Is that what really happened?" had her friend really gone through all that. Did she really find true love only to have walk out of her life leaving her crying on a floor with no way out of the doom? She was suddenly very angry at this Dean for what he had put Caroline through. "Elena wait there's more. You need to know why he left her like that." Her hand clenched and unclenched. Was there really a good enough reason for any of that? Stefan reached across the space that separated them his amber eyes solemn. "There's a very good reason for why he left her."<em>

* * *

><p><em>He waits just outside the building -not like he could get in…well he could but it probably wouldn't go over to well- he didn't have to wait long wherever she had gone she had come right back. She didn't get out of the car just sat there her face in her hands her shoulders shaking. He thinks his brother and this girl are being unbelievably stupid and first impressions weren't always the best. He knew Dean however, and knowing that his brother wouldn't pick some girl that had a hard time controlling herself and cried all the time. (I.e. Cassie)<em>

_He knew she had to be someone special for his brother to put himself through this and it would help if he knew the back story on those two. But Dean was closed mouth about his past he wasn't very forthcoming something he had gotten from their father. He stood up and walked over to the car tapping a finger on the window. She looked startled seeing him there but she rolled down the window -all traces of the tears he knew were there gone- she looked at him a question in her eyes did she not know him then did Dean never talk about him? But then her eyes cleared and she whispered hoarsely, "Your Sam, Dean's brother." It wasn't a question just a quiet statement of fact so she did know him then. _

"_Yeah I am, look…" she cut him off with a frantic wave of her hands hope lighting her up her green eyes making them shine like emeralds. For a moment he caught a glimpse of that pretty blonde in the picture. Her nose scrunched up a bit, a habit she probably didn't even know she had. "Wait do you know where he is?" he nods and is has to close his mouth when she gives him a blazing smile._

_It reaches all the way to her eyes making them look lighter than the previous emerald color her full lips turned up at the corners and he's a bit surprised at her beauty. That picture Dean has of her didn't do this girl any justice. "Yeah I know where he is." He states slowly he was expecting a different turn out. He was expecting to have to talk to her, to have to dig out what the root of the problem was. "Well," She says a bit impatiently that blazing smile never faltered, "get in the car then and show me."_

* * *

><p><em>Elena sits stunned on the couch Stefan has joined her, his arm wrapped around her. Holy crap she had no idea what Caroline had gone through and she thought her problems were bad. Well they were the two didn't compare. But Caroline had been trying to help with this whole 'sun and moon curse' thing while she had been trying to deal with her own problems. <em>

"_So you understand now?" Stefan asks quietly. Oh she understands everything now. She understands why Caroline and Damon were so attracted to each other. "Will he come back for her?" She asks hopefully all she really wants is for Caroline to be happy and safe and if Stefan thinks she can have it with this Dean then all the more power to Caroline._

"_If he's smart he will, but honestly I don't know." she nods, men can be so silly sometimes. When will they ever learn that the women of this town are stronger than they think? "I think we need to go and see her." he shakes his head like its not such a good idea but Elena doesn't care she knows now that she has to talk to Caroline get her to see things differently. _

_If Dean can take her away take her away from this town so she could be safe then it all works out and Caroline doesn't need to be involved she could be safe with Dean. Elena presses her lips to Stefan thankful he decided that he needed to tell her what was going on. "I need to talk to her." She says quietly as she stands to leave. Stefan won't stop her he respects her choices and trust her when she says she needs to do something. "I love you."_

* * *

><p><em>On the drive to the motel Sam discreetly texts his brother telling him that he was on his way back and that they would have a visitor, telling him to meet them outside. He wisely left out who the visitor was. Turned out to be a good thing because when she pulled the car to a stop and hopped out of the car her face light up with a kinda deep centered happiness it's been to long since he's seen that kind of happiness in someone. He looked to his brother and saw the small crooked smile turning up the corner of his mouth his green eyes lighting up like someone had set fire to them. <em>

_Before he could blink she was leaping into his arms her arms around his neck and her body language screaming that she wasn't going to let him go any time soon. He climbs out of Caroline's car his own smile huge on his face. He likes this look on Dean he decides. He likes that look of…well the look was hard to describe and could only say that he has seen that look before. It was the same look he wore whenever he had looked at Jess. What more could he want for his brother. All he had ever wanted for Dean was to be happy to find someone that could keep his ass in line made sure he would stay safe._

_Was she the it girl for Dean like Jess had been his it girl? He hopes so…but pretty blondes have a tendency to die around them he hopes she made of sterner tuff and can take this life. Who knows maybe she is how would he know no one has told him anything yet? He gave a mental shrug oh well what's there to do know but watch the two love birds. Until Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala -thank goodness for small favors he really didn't want to stand here and watch them make out._

* * *

><p><em>At some point he had taken her into the room he shared with Sammy. He doesn't know what made her come or what their going to do now that she was here but he sure was glad she came. He sat her down on his bed and noticed her bare feet "What did ya do blondie run all over town bare foot?" she looked away sheepishly a little grin on her face. "Sort of." She looked down at her hands such small hands with narrow bones so easily broken. He took one of those small hands in his just one twist, he thought, just one twist and he could break those fragile little hands. But he couldn't break her any more than he could break himself. Caroline's a strong girl he never did give her much credit. <em>

"_They way things happened… you know it's not your fault Dean." she whispers looking at him he can see hearts dancing in her eyes. "Yeah it is Care…I shouldn't have…it's my fault that…that happened…" She stopped him with a finger to his lips. She brought her face close to his close enough that could really look into those bright as stars eyes of hers. "It. Is. Not. You're. Fault Dean Winchester." she punctuated each word like it was it own sentence. He knew she meant business and he could tell while it pained her she was okay with how things turned out. Well for one part at least. There was unfinished business between them. "Will you stay?" she whispered. He nodded and crashed his lips to hers and for the first time in a long time he couldn't remember the reason why he had left in the first place. _

_**:The End:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__any one want answers to this drabble? Please say yes I have one in mind that's full of young love/angst jokes and just some good times. and of course the reason why Dean left her like he did._

_**A/N: **__Coming soon: Caroline has a fear everyone does but hers is full of silliness. Tell me what ya'll what to see first Caroline's fear or the story behind this drabble turned one shot. _


	4. Cross Your Finger and Close Your Eyes

_**A/N: **__I came up with this when I had to face on of my own fears. *shudders* silly fear that it is I wondered how Caroline would act if she had the same fear._

_**Prompt: **__Facing your fears_

_**Characters:**__ Dean/Caroline and of course Sammy_

_**Summary: **__Well I gotta do at some point don't I? Well of course you do._

_**Category: **__humor/comfort_

* * *

><p><em>Cross your Fingers and Close your Eyes/_

* * *

><p><em>There is no real reason for Sam Winchester to enjoying himself like he is granted they were taking a much needed mini vacation- fishing actually at this state park that Jeremy had told them about with a swinging bring. Place was awesome, Jeremy's words not his and he had to admit the place was pretty cool. The bridge looked to be antebellum type construction with a few modern addition's to make it safer. Caroline was off hunting bunny's or whatever she ate the bunny remark was from Damon he liked to pick on Caroline for her choice in diet. <em>

_Dean strutted out to the middle of the bridge fishing pole in hand while he followed at a more slower rate. He wasn't afraid of bridges thought they were cool loved the construction and the planning that went on with them. But the wobbly planks made him a bit cautious. He sat a little away from his brother they have never fished together it wasn't on his list of things to do but there was no hunt looming in the horizon and some down time was in order. As he settled down on the bridge casting his line into the water a few feet away from Dean's bobber Caroline came out of the woods looking a bit refreshed the dark crescent moons under her eyes long gone. _

"_Um what are you two doing?" She asks he didn't look up at her but he thought she sounded a bit funny like she was hyperventilating. "What does it look like princess?" Dean murmured waving around his fishing pole a little smirk playing across his features. Sam eyed his brother as that little mysterious smirk stayed on his face as he recast his line. "Well yeah I got that part, but…um why are you…um on a bridge?" he looked over at her now wondering what the hell was wrong with her she looked pale and scared out of her wits. "Care are you afraid of something?" He asked because seriously she was a vampire aside from werewolves, vervain, wooden bullets and stakes what did she have to be afraid of? Dean laughed making the bridge shimmy and Caroline make a sound that sounded like eepp. "Oh she's afraid all right silly if you ask me considering." Dean murmured still snickering. "Shut up Winchester its not my fault I'm afraid of bridges." oh well now…nope still didn't make a bit of sense. "What if it breaks and I die, or you fall in something terrible could happen!" She practically wails. _

"_You do realize that it wont kill you." he tries to be reasonable because Caroline is a very reasonable girl…well most of the time at least. She is a little less so when it comes to his brother -he frowns a little at this part- and that Tyler Lockwood she has a big soft spot for boy wolf. "Well yes," she murmurs as she walks sideways -she looks like a crab- edging herself towards the bridge. "In theory I know that…but how do I know that hmm?"_

_Her pearly whites are nibbling at her bottom lip and Dean is watching her from the corner of his eyes. Yeah big brother act like you don't care one way or another. He snorts earning twin glares but they don't know what he finds so funny part of it is this whole bridge thing the other is them. Like he doesn't know what's going on their still trying to figure things out get over past problems and over Tyler who apparently played a major part in Caroline's life. But Sam…oh he knows he pretends he doesn't but he knows what's happening. It makes him very happy to say the least._

_He looks at her again sees her take a deep breath of air like she was girding herself to do something so unimaginable. "Well I gotta do it at some point don't I?" Dean nods sagely but doesn't say a word just keeps one eye on his line the other on her. "Of course you do." Sam says because he has to help she looks…well so pitiful. Her hands clench and unclench at her sides then she wiggles her fingers like she willing feeling back into them. Do vampires even loose feeling in their limbs? Hmm seems like something he should find out. _

"_Oh shit, oh shit, crap why did I do this again who's bright idea was this?" she huffs as she walks gently out onto the wooden planks. "It was Sammy's idea," He says helpfully, "Oh and Jeremy gave him the idea." He added with a little nod like his earlier comment hadn't been enough. "Oh right…well then remind me to kill them then," She says her eyes focused on planks but then he hears her mutter this under her breath, "that is if I ever make it off this stupid bridge." he shrugs but realizes that the banter has gotten her clear across the bridge. She sighs when she's on solid ground and looks like she could kiss the ground. _

"_Oh thank god I didn't die!" she says exuberantly just as Dean announces, "Well time to head out." he looks over at Caroline who's facial expression was…well damn it was funny. Her mouth was wide open and she slapped the palms of her hands against her thighs in frustration. "I did not just do that so you could get up…well this is…Dean this isn't fair!" she screeches stamping her foot on the ground. Sam eyed his brother who was giving him a wildly mischievous smile his green eyes dancing with mirth. "Well sorry princess." He murmured heaving his shoulders in a shrug, "You can either come back the way you came or stay there and I'll come pick you up. What's it gonna be?" _

"_Come pick me up." She says with a nod to punctuate her point. "Well I could do that…but it would take an awful long time and you would be out her by yourself." she huffs again eyes the bridge and looks around her like she trying to find the exit. "Caroline are you afraid of being in the woods by yourself?" he asks his eyebrows raised Dean was right this was silly considering she was a freaking vampire. She nods and Dean just tossed over his shoulder as he climbs into the Impala, "Times a ticking baby." _

_She eyed the woods like she was expecting a serial killer to jump out of the woods with a stake in his hand ready and prepared to kill the pretty vampire. "Ohcrapwhymewhymewhyme." she mumbled her words running together as she crossed the bridge. Unlike Dean he stayed on the bridge well on the planks that were secured to the ground. She walked a bit faster making that eepping sound as the bridge swayed from side to side. When she was on firm ground again she eyed Dean like she really didn't like him very much at the moment and he just shook his head. Who knew a vampire could be afraid of bridges. _


	5. Crazy Girl Don't You Know

**_A/N:****_**__and wow I'm on a role three chapters for two stories yippee! so any-who if anyone wants to to know put the prequel of 'When The Past Collides With The Present' up its called 'You Were My Greatest Secret'__

****_**Prompt: **__Um I have no clue where this came from…blame it on watching the video to the song of the same name I guess._

_**Characters: **__Dean/Caroline_

_**Category:**__ Romance and something_

_**Summary: **__locked up tight with no escape._

_**Suggested listening: **__'Crazy Girl' by: The Eli Young Band_

* * *

><p><em>Crazy Girl Don't You Know/_

* * *

><p><em>Caroline wiggled this way and that while glaring at the man in the white coat that strangely looked like Stefan, "Get me out of this!" She snapped…well more liked snarled. The man in the white coat looked at her over his glasses just oozing patronizing niceness. Was that even a whole sentence? Somehow, she doesn't thinks so maybe she did belong in here or maybe three years with Dean and Sam were teaching her a few things. "Now Miss. Forbes you know the rules. Behave yourself and we will take the jacket off." the doctor monotones it was really grating her nerves right now. "I was behaving you idiot!" she hissed. Okay so maybe she wasn't but she didn't belong here so why did she have to play nice. He nodded the act superior to her. Bastard she thought. Sometime later, she had gotten bored and played nice just for now just for the time being. Because if she didn't play nice they were going to take her visiting rights away and she needed to see Dean he could get her out of here. Well she hoped he could at least.<em>

"_A straight coat Dean! They had me in a straight coat!" she hissed at him. "I heard you the first time princess." He murmured as he ran his hands up and down her arms. He was trying to calm her down she was getting worked up and if she wanted to keep this visit, she needed to calm the fuck down. "They think I'm crazy Dean, I'm…I am not crazy." Her words were muffled by his shirt her face pressed hard against his chest. He made a little shushing sound as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I know your not…" she made a little hiccupping sound that sounded so pitiful he had to get her out of here she didn't belong she wasn't crazy. He brought his mouth down so he could whisper in her ear. "Don't worry about Sammy and I... well we're working on a plan." She nodded but didn't say anything just stood there pressed against him fisting her hands in his shirt._

"_We have to get her out of there Sammy!" Dean his big brother the man of so little patience who couldn't stand a little bit of planning snapped for the third time since coming back from visiting Caroline. As if he didn't know that, already as he didn't know she didn't belong there with the real crazies. Caroline was only mildly nutty a little less crazy than Dean and maybe a little more than himself. So yeah that sounded right she was somewhere in the middle. Crazy enough to love them and do the job but sane enough to not be in a hospital. "I heard you the first time Dean. And, like I already said, I am working on it. I have the blueprints so it should go a little faster." Dean sighed and flopped to the couch fisting his hands in his hair in frustration. Sam took a sip of his beer and charted out the best way to get her out of the hospital._

_Caroline glared at the orderlies that looked ridiculously enough like Damon and Tyler. Dude was she in bizarro land or what? Okay so she had just proven a point to herself she has been spending entirely too much time with Dean and his obsession. "Now Miss. Forbes are you going to be a good girl and take your meds?" The Tyler look alike asks. She gives him and Damon 2.0 a sickly sweet smile and nods accepting the medication without a fight. She even showed them the underside of her tongue just to prove she had swallowed it. Once they were gone though -taking with them the threat of the straight jacket- she spit the pill out into the trashcan. Ha, take that!_

_Dean moved silently through the hallway going the way Sam had pointed out. Much to Sam's disappointment Dean decided that he should go alone, that way if he were caught the only one getting into trouble would be him. Caroline could plead insanity and say he forced her. Ha, fat chance of that ever happening she would probably try to convince the authorities that he was being kind and she had conned him into helping her. It wasn't the first time she had done something like that a year ago, she had told police that it had been she that had broken into the house they were investigating and that he and Sam were nothing more than dupes. He snuck into the security office and took the keys they were right where Sammy said they would be. He took the long way to Caroline's room he just hoped she wasn't being forced into some group meeting. _

_He slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open she was in his arms before he could even say hello. He handed her a pair of shoes and they took off. All that ninja training was coming in handy -so he was kidding about the ninja training sue him- they were almost out almost in the clearing they were so freaking close he could taste freedom. Then it all came crashing down a security guard -and what the hell he looks like dad- put a stop to everything._

* * *

><p>Dean jerks away snuffing and flailing his arms…well one arm at least the other was wrapped around a small blond haired woman<em> -Caroline.<em> "Hey Dean…man you all right?" Sammy asked quietly. It had been a dream the whole thing had been some weird ass dream. "Nothing man…just a weird dream is all." Sam nodded and rolled over attempted sleep again. He on the other hand pulled Caroline closer to him, he pressed his lips to the top of her and felt her little hands fist his shirt. "It was just a dream…a weird ass dream, still just a dream."


	6. Airplanes In The Night Sky

_**A/N: **__this is part of my MaryAnn Verse I made her older than she is in we are broken…she's about twelve the same age as Ben. Poor kid she's had a ruff life. Well I hope you enjoy and please check out my poll let me know what you want to see._

* * *

><p><em>Airplanes In The Night Sky/_

* * *

><p>She's sitting on the hood of the Impala loving the feel of the cool steel under her. She remembers a time when she was still small and all was right in the world. A time when her mom would sit on the hood her legs dangling over the side a crooked smile brightening her face. She would look at her and waggle her fingers telling her to come sit with her. Dad would watch them leaning against the railing of their porch as mom spun fairy tales about princess's that kicked ass. Of knights in shinning armor that fought at the princess's side taking down dragons and all sorts of bad stuff.<p>

The pang of guilt of loss hits her so suddenly she's not prepared for the tears as they coursed down her cheeks. Her mother was her world once upon a time, she read once that a father is the first man a girl ever loves. She would guess that to be true, but her mother, her mother was the one that kept it all together. She was the one that kept their little family going made sure they ate right and were safe as they could possibly be. Her dad does that now he didn't always but that was then, back when the pain was still fresh the wound still raw. When the hunt for her moms killer took top priority.

He was better now and even after his return from hell he didn't let her fall to the wayside like he did once. Despite all that despite the way things are these days she couldn't help but feel like she could use a wish right now. She leaned against the windshield and looked up at the cloudless sky the stars blinking down at her. She willed away the thoughts of her mother and the feelings that always came with them. She was really getting the hang of pushing down her feelings although she was always kinda good at it anyhow. Living with only men most of your life teaches you a few things.

"You look like your mother when you do that," Came the deep rumble of her fathers voice. Well there go her plans of trying to forget. "Not sure I believe you on that one daddy-o." She mumbles without looking at him keeping her eyes on the night sky instead. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was leaning against the pole that held up the rickety roof of the latest crappy motel. She didn't need to look at him to see the frown that formed between his eyes at her comment. He hated when she said things like that but then again she hated when he compared her to her mother.

She didn't see how anyone could say that she looked like the dark Irish beauty. What with her long brown hair and gold-green eyes. When her mom had long blond -the color of corn silk- hair and greenest eyes even prettier than dads. She asked Cas once asked him if her mom was in heaven, but he wouldn't answer her just gave her the saddest smile she'd ever seen on him.

"You know, I remember when you were little you and your mom would sit on that car and the two of you would catch shooting stars." His tone is sad and sounds slightly faraway. "Why would we do that?" She asks mostly to hear his answer because of all the things she remembers that's not one of them. "To make wishes, she would do that whenever she needed a wish."

"I could really use a wish right now." She said softly her voice thick, she didn't expect him to hear her. She doesn't even know why she said it but now that she did she realized the truth in her own words. She really could use a wish, what with leaving Ben and Lisa someone she actually started to look at as a mother figure. Never thought that would happen and she doesn't even know when it happened she just knows that it did. She ignores the way the car dips under her dad's weight she sorta just wishes he would leave her alone right now. But she knows he wont its just not like him to do so.

"Are you uh," he starts hesitantly and she almost rolls her eyes she knows where this is going but he surprises her and instead says, "you think we can pretend that airplanes are shooting stars?" She coughs out a strangled laugh and a smile splits her face. "Yeah, I uh, I think we can do that." She says leaning into him as they make wishes in the night sky pretending that airplanes are shooting stars.

**_:The End:_**


	7. Why am I doing this again?

_**A/N: **__This is sort of a Tyler/Caroline/Dean love triangle…I say that very hesitantly. I have wanted to do one so here it is…I think. Enjoy please!_

_**Characters and Pairing:**__ Caroline/Matt mentions of Caroline/Dean, Elena, Bonnie, Sam and of course but never last Bobby._

_**Suggested Listening: **__Draw Me A Map by Dierks Bentley._

_**Prompt: **__Silly Love._

_**Summary:**__ it is her wedding day, no big deal right. Except that, there is a huge possibility, that she is marrying the wrong person._

**_Category: _**_Funny/Angst (is there even such a thing?) and Romance_

* * *

><p><em>If I took for granted that I held your heart_

_I'd beg forgiveness but I don't know where to start/_

Marriage, she tells herself, is not something to enter into lightly. She is not; she is doing this for all the right reasons. She loves Matt and he loves her, pure and simple right? Except that it's not, nothing with her is ever simple. Sighing she pleats her white dress, causing creases to form in the soft fabric. Sam looks at her his hazel eyes large, and pleading. Hedoesn't want her to do this, wants her to dramatically change her mind and call his brother. She won't do it though; Dean didn't want her, told her in as many words. Why would she want someone that didn't want her? Because that's more or less her thing.

"...Care..." Oh Sammy, he with the doleful, puppy eyes. "Come on it's not too late. You can still call him, can still..." he trails off; she knows what he means anyhow. Dean is only a town away getting drunk, waiting for his brother to call. To tell him the deed is done and the marriage is sealed with a kiss. Sounds like a fairytale doesn't it? Yeah, well her life is full offucked up fairy-tales she is so over them. "...I... can't Sam, I made a commitment to love, honor,"

"Not yet you didn't." Did she mention he was stubborn? Well he is that along with a whole horde of other things. That does nothing, but agitates her at the moment. "Stop it!" she snaps, she cannot do this right now. She nervous from her upcoming nuptials, she doesn't need this right now. What she needs is her best man to knock it off, and just freakin be there for her. Damn it! This wasn't supposed to be so hard; she was supposed to fall in love, live happily ever after. Couldn't she just have that for once, please just once let it all fall into place?

_/Help me find the road you're on_

_I just need directions home/_

Marriage is final; it is the mantra repeating itself over and over in her head. If she does this, there is no turning back. No not if, when she does this, she has to stop that. Bobby, the man that was standing up with her, comes to stand by her side; she slips her arm around his. He of course, is looking down at her his blue eyes are soft and the usual truckers hat is gone. Is it weird to miss that hat?

If she were marrying him, then he would have that hat and everything would be normal, everything would be all right. He doesn't ask the question she knows is on the tip of his tongue; he thankfully keeps his mouth shut. She knows he wants to ask, ask her if she was sure, he wants to know if the blond boy with the bright blue eyes is something she really wants. Of course he is who else, would she want? Surely not a sandy haired man with whisky deep voice. No, she doesn't want him; even now, she has forgotten the way his fingers used to dance across her body.

With such love and care, as if they were trying to etch every part of her into his memory. And, of course, she has already forgotten how she used to look up at him, look into green eyes that were flecked with the golden hues of autumn. The way his lips would quirk up in that devastatingly crooked smile of his, or the way he moved like a jungle cat. Yes, she has already forgotten all about him.

The doors are pushed open and Elena and Bonnie begin their descent down the aisle. There is a brief moment, just before she and Bobby follows them, where she wants to run. Like some comedy remake of the run away bride. She wants to let go of Bobby, ignore the blond boy and his shinning eyes, hitch up her skirts and just run. She won't do that however, she was Caroline Forbes, and she doesn't run from anything. Except...that...maybe she is.

_/I've never been so at loss _

_I'm at a canyon I can't get around or cross/_

"It'll be alright right Care." Matt murmurs. Oh right the fidgeting. She was doing that again, she really needed to stop that. "Soon it will be over, and you will be my wife." she almost chokes on the air she has suddenly sucked into her lungs. The words my and wife are just a bit daunting when he says it. She looks over at Sam and sees him rolling his eyes, look she gets its he isn't Matt's number one fan. She understands that, but you think the big jerk would knock it off.

They turn to face each other, Matt isn't so much shorter than, um that other guy. So she can't miss the way he used to make her feel so tiny, so...protected, but she does. Her heart hammers in her chest and the insecurity slams at her from all angles. Well just from one way, they way that knows her the best she loves her Mystic Falls family, really and truly. The thing, is they just don't know her anymore. She has spent the better part of a year trying to fit, to conform into the person she was before she had left. She couldn't understand why her old skin just didn't fit any more. She does now.

She's grown since she left, grew up in ways none of them could even imagine, she has seen things, done things and felt things none of them ever could. She wasn't that sheltered little miss. Mystic Falls any more. She was Caroline Forbes, hunter, gal Friday in monster research. And she was baby sister, friend to Sammy. Surrogate daughter to Bobby, she was lover to Dean Winchester. There was no denying it now, she knew who she was, and it was time she owned up to it.

"If there are any who objects to this union let them, speak now." the preacher intoned. She looked over at Sam, he was beaming at her. Just as she was about to open her mouth and say something when the doors to the church burst open. Standing in the doorway is that glorious man that her heart beat for. His exotic eyes bright, the gold hue vibrant. It's been a year since she has seen him, a year since that day he told her to leave and never come back. Yet, here he stands, looking like a warrior king ready to claim his prize. "I object." he says, his whisky voice washing over her, causing waves of memories to crash over her. "It's about time." Sam grumbles, earning a few glares to be cast his way. Neither of them care.

Slipping her hand out of Matt's she does the thing she wanted to do in the first place. She hitches up her skirts and she runs, ignoring the gasps, the glares she runs to him. He picks her up and with a twirl, they are walking out the door, her legs wrapped around his waist. She barely notices that one of her shoes had fallen off, lying on the floor as if Cinderella herself had forgotten it.

_/You're my destiny and destination _

_Understand my desperation - you/_

"Its about time you showed up." she murmurs, her fingers are dancing across his bare chest. The blanket drawn up around them, her pretty white dress lie in a heap on the floor. "You wouldn't have married him anyway." he says his chest heaving with his mirth. Oh how this man knows her so well. "How do you know?" she asks, looking up at him through her lashes she sees his eyes are bright and fierce. He really does look like a warrior king. "Because..." He says, but that's not good enough for her. After all the crap she wants an answer. "Not good enough Winchester, I want an answer." she persists.

"Because Caroline Forbes, you're mine." Oh and doesn't it, feel so good to hear those words. He flips her onto her back with a growl, his need to show his possessiveness evident. She doesn't care, she will deal with his male ego, it's one of the reasons she loves him anyhow


	8. Draw me a map

_/Staring deep into your eyes_

_Searching for answers to questions I can't find/_

There are just a few people that he really thinks about. He doesn't have close friends and he has reasons for that, but every now and then someone breaks through his walls. They get right to who he is. He meets Cassie at a college party not really his thing, but he went anyway. And yeah that...that didn't turn out so well. Wound up having his heart ripped out, while she did the fucking Mexican hat dance around it. Lisa was before all that when he was stupid and walked into a biker bar, walked away with the head honcho's woman. Never saw her after that weekend wished he did though would have been nice to know if she did something with herself like she wanted to.

Then there was Caroline...she was young and pretty and had this amazing outlook on life, nothing ever brought her down. He met her in a shooting range in Mystic Falls. Virginia. Out of all the places he could meet someone he never thought it would be there. But he couldn't bring himself to care much about that when he saw her.

She had long blond hair and the greenest eyes...man he could go on about those eyes. When she looked at him or anyone for that matter she looked at you like she was seeing past everything that was put up to keep a person's heart and soul safe from the world. Caroline could see through it and call you on your bull shit.

He walked into the shooting range, he just wanted to stop in, keep up his skills. He never expected to meet any on, least of all a girl like her. She stood there gun in hand glasses on her face and pulled the trigger with a methodical frame of mind. She didn't smile not until she pulled the target in. "Nice shot." He murmured walking past her to his slot. She sent him a grin that almost stopped him up short. "Thanks! Man I've been working with this gun for weeks now." she grumbled a little that smile still plastered on her face.

He's about to do something that's so completely unlike him. Something that he won't even think twice about later, but right now looking at her he just...he just let it all slip away. "I can help if you like?" She turned that beaming smile on him again and he felt his chest tighten and fuck if he didn't feel like some goddamn schoolboy. "Would you? That would be great." She goes on tells him all about the trouble. How she just can't get her footing right or the grip. It wasn't her usual gun he learned. She was just trying to broaden her horizons learn a different weapon other than her shotgun.

And you know what he listened to her, really listened to the woman as she blathered on about a gun off all things. But he just couldn't help himself. He found himself pressed to her back showing her the right footing and hold. God help him, but the only thought running through his head was, Help me find the road you're on. His breathing hitched and he could swear hers did to. She pulled the trigger and her little body slammed into his a bit. He closed his eyes at the contact. "Than-thank you," she stammered pulling away from him.

He nodded and walked over to his slot while she packed up her things. Just as he's putting on the headgear she taps him on the shoulder. "Yeah," he says putting the headgear and gun down. "Um I was wondering if you would, if you would like to go out?" he blinked down at her a little lost. "I'm mean if your to busy I understand. It's just," She looked up at him those green eyes a bit unfocused like she didn't know where she was going with the conversation. But then she shrugged and her eyes cleared. "I don't even know your name." He smiled at her a real one not the one he has learned to give people. Not the fake one that everyone knows as his, but a real one. "My name is Dean and no I'm not too busy."

She nodded her hair bobbing a little as she did so. "Good meet me at The Grill at lets, say eight?" He nodded and murmured, "I'll see you there." She nods and turns to leave she stops at the door one hand on the frame she looks over her shoulder, his eyes latch onto hers. She throws him a small smile and then she closes the door. He finds himself staring at the door even minutes after she had gone. He was so screwed thing is he doesn't even know how much yet.

_/Draw me a map that leads me back to you _

_I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do/_

He walks into The Grill...they really need to get a better name...at just before eight. He's wearing his worn jeans and beat up leather jacket, but he has on a nice button up shirt because this is after all a date. And wow he was on a date and actual date. Not some hook up with some chick he just met at a bar or party. He scans the place which isn't bad (different from his normal haunt, but still okay) he finds her in a booth chin in hand. As she looked around she had this smile playing on her face like she was never not smiling. Her whole face brightens when she sees him and it does funny things to his mind making it kind of hazy. She stands up as he walks over to her she has this amazing summer dress on that just flowed around her like water.

"I never did give you my name did I?" She asks smiling a soft, slightly crooked smile.

"No," He says with a little shake of his head.

"Name's Caroline Forbes."

"Dean Winchester."

_/So baby come down here, lay by my side_

_And tell me love's not lost across the great divide/ _

He could have no idea that this would be the start of something. Caroline he learned wasn't showing all that she was, but then again neither was he so...He stayed for longer then, he should have. He should have left after that first date and he should have never looked back. He couldn't, not when he looked into those eyes of hers he just couldn't go. Couldn't move when she looked at him her head tilted a little a smile playing on her lips. And fuck it he was so lost it wasn't even funny.

She helped him find a place, helped him move in and practically moved in herself. He found himself wondering...on nights like he's having with her now if he should just tell her what it is that he does why he leaves for a few days, sometimes a week at a time. There sitting on the couch he has an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She's laughing about something and he finds that he doesn't care what makes her laugh as long as he can hear the sound. He drinks it up like a man dying of thirst.

And just as he's about to tell her his great big secret she goes and beats him to the punch. "Dean," she says sitting up. Her eyes are downcast and she has the little worry line between her eyebrows. "I...I have something I need to tell you."

"Caroline," He starts, but she cuts him off. "No I really need you to listen to me on this okay." He nods and he had to push down a little bubble of fear what did she have to tell him and why did she look so, well scared? "Dean I uh I hunt vampires and werewolves. It's a long and complicated story, I just don't want you to think I'm crazy. But you probably already do." He cuts off her rambling with a bark of laughter. Out of all the things he expects her to say this is not one of them. A look of hurt and betrayal flashes through her eyes and he regrets his reaction when she stands and walks away from him.

He jumps to his feet, "Caroline wait don't you want to know what I have to say about all this?" he asks a small smile playing on his lips. She stops, but she refuses to look at him her body is tense, and he knows just knows what she's waiting for. She's waiting for him to call her crazy say that she needs help. He knows because he's been there.

"I don't think your crazy Caroline. I don't think you're crazy because that's what I do. Except that I hunt a few more things than that." She turns around slowly and he sees the hope that skitters across her face. "Yeah," she says. "Yeah." He agrees. She closes the space between them and lays her hands on his chest. "What are the chances that I would find someone like you?" She mutters with a little shake of her head. He doesn't know what the odds are, but he's glad they were in their favor. She stands on her tip toes and looks up at him through her eyelashes. There's a smile in those eyes. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" He grins, lays his hands on her arms and pulls her closer to him so that her body is flush with his and kisses her with all that he has.

_/__I just need directions home_

_Draw me a map that leads me back to you/_

He leaves her one day because he has to go not because he wants to. She kisses with such promise that he wants to hurry the hell up and just come home. She hands him his duffel and says; "Be safe Dean, come home soon." He nods and kisses her one more time before he's driving away. Driving away from her and all that he has come to care about. He looks up in the rear view mirror to see her standing on the sidewalk waving at him. He doesn't know when he will see her again doesn't know where the road will take him. But as long as she's here he will always know how to get back home.


End file.
